


oneshot requests

by the_dreaming_hyacinth



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Other, every chapter has seperate tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dreaming_hyacinth/pseuds/the_dreaming_hyacinth
Summary: Anyone may leave requests in the comments of the first chapter only please.It can honestly be anything, ANYTHING.I am not promising I'll do all of these, I have the right to turn any request down (but I probably won't)Note I'll tag all oneshots with a ship, as well as other tags including trigger warnings.I am assuming these to be around 800-3000 words depending on how carried away I get.Happy requesting!





	oneshot requests

Please use this it makes my life so much easier. (Feel free to leave any of these blank):  
Ship:  
AU (Modern/Fantasy/Coffee Shop/etc.):  
What Kind of story? (Fluff/Angst/Smut/etc.):  
Short Plot/The request (Can literally just be one word.):\  
Other stuff that might be important:


End file.
